The object of this contract is to provide a centralized source of agents for use in preclinical and clinical studies by the Chemoprevention Investigational Studies Branch of the National Cancer Institute (NCI) and to perform certain agent related drug regulatory activities. The Contractor shall; identify sources and procure bulk reagent chemical substances, receive agents from suppliers, store reagent and provide administrative support as needed for dosage formulation, encapsulation, calendar packing and labeling, including shipment to final destination. The Contractor shall also provide long term storage of sera. Essential activities for the overall operation of this contract include: monitoring stock levels at user locations, inventory control to ensure timely reordering and shipping of agents, maintenance of up-to-date records of shipments and limited quality assurance capability such as shelf life and purity of bulk agents. Agent related regulatory activities include developing and assembling Drug Master Files and special analytical and pharmacological tests as required by the FDA.